Youkai
by Mikami Nisei
Summary: por mi culpa perdiste a nuestro primer cachorro y ahora me dices que no deseabas tenerlo de igual manera? INUxKAG
1. Cap 1 INSTINTOS

**_Bue aqui les traigo un fic de inuyasha que venia maquinando desde hace tiempo, espero que les guste. _**

**_ya saben los personajes no son mios ni nada de eso y no escribo con fines monetarios, solo lo hago por que me gusta y eso no es porblema de nadie asi que ya lean la historia y olviden este parrafo. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome se acerco rápidamente a el al verlo en su estado de youkai, quiso mandarlo al suelo, pero recordó que ella misma días atrás le había quitado el collar, quiso buscar la forma de calmarlo, pero el ahora youkai debido al poder de la perla la tomo fuertemente del cuello y la azoto contra el árbol mas cercano. La volvió a tomar del cuello aprisionándola contra el árbol y gruñéndole de una forma agresiva.

La olfateo por instinto y se dio cuenta de algo. Si bien era cierto que el ya estaba en edad de formar una familia, el saber a la hembra que tenia en frente lista y en condición de quedar preñada, lo insito a querer poseerla.

Por primera vez Inuyasha le causaba tanto temor, de un momento a otro sus sueños se habían derrumbado totalmente. Pensó que ahora todo estaría bien y que tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz con su hanyou, Kikio estaba al fin fuera de la vida de todos, y Naraku acababa de ser derrotado, pero Inuyasha al obtener la perla se había convertido en un youkai y ahora la estaba estrangulando… Ella pensó que el jamás pediría ese deseo, que el ya había desistido de la idea de volverse un youkai. Sus amigos habían ido a parar quien sabe a que sitio y ahora estaba sola con el en una situación que nunca imagino al parecer la persona que siempre la había protegido seria quien ahora le quitaría la vida. De pronto sintió como Inuyasha se la montaba en el hombro, esa acción la tomo por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando pareció reaccionar se encontraba tirada en el suelo de una cueva con Inuyasha sobre ella olfateando su cuello.

La beso en los labios y luego los mordió clavando sus colmillos en ellos haciéndola sangrar, paso su lengua sobre los labios de ella saboreando su sangre y luego empezó a besarla de una manera desesperada, pero se enfureció al ver que ella no le correspondía, no hacia mas que llorar e intentar separarlo de ella empujándolo con sus débiles manos. Tomo las muñecas de ellas y la llevo por encima de su cabeza sujetándolas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra le desgarraba la ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior. Empezó a besar sus senos por encima de la ropa interior y luego solo con un jalón arranco por completo el brassier haciéndole daño a la chica.

Empezó a lamer y morder los pezones de la chica y de pronto con una de sus manos apretó fuertemente uno de sus pechos clavando levemente sus garras, a lo cual ella respondió con un grito de dolor en medio de todo su llanto

Escuchar ese grito fue lo único que pudo hacer entrar en razón a inuyasha, que rápidamente se aparto de ella, al verla así toda adolorida, maltratada y herida, no podía creer que el había sido el culpable de todo eso, rápidamente la recogió del suelo y la abrazo, pidiéndole perdón mil veces por lo que acababa de hacer...

Ambos estuvieron abrazados por un rato, cuando se hubieron calmado, inuyasha limpio las lagrimas de ella y le coloco la parte de arriba de su haori rojo, y la volvió a acorrucar en su pecho.

Inuyasha...- dijo kagome con un hilo de voz muy débil- por que...?

Kagome... yo... - a Inuyasha le costaba mucho poder explicarle a kagome lo que le había sucedido, pero sabia que debía dar muchas explicaciones a menos que quisiera que la chica lo odiara por lo que acababa de hacer - veras kagome yo... yo... te...amo...

El corazón de Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y la felicidad de cierto modo la invadió, pero eso no justificaba todo lo que Inuyasha acababa de hacer.

Se que eso no justifica lo que acabo de hacerte - prosiguió inuyasha que seguía en su estado de youkai - yo desee poder protegerte siempre sin darme cuenta que la perla lo cumpliría de esta forma... y así como youkai... mis instintos se hacen mas fuertes... y yo solo tengo deseos de marcarte como mi mujer... es algo demasiado fuerte que me impulso a hacerlo... no lo entiendo bien no se como explicártelo es algo confuso.

Kagome no sabia como actuar, solo acertó a buscar los labios de su amado y besarlo...

Inuyasha le correspondió algo confundido, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas apasionando. Acomodo a la chica frente a el y fue retirando el haori, paso su lengua por las mejillas de ella, probando en sabor salado de sus lagrimas. Una vez retirado el haori, comenzó a acariciar la cintura de ella. Bajo de sus mejillas al cuello de ella, pudo ver las marcas rojas dejadas anteriormente por sus manos y comenzó a lamer también el cuello de la chica, como queriendo borrar el dolor.

Kagome no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto de la lengua de su amado sobre su cuello. Inuyasha la recostó sobre el haori que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzó a besar sus pechos, una mano masajeaba el otro pecho y la otra se aventuraba en su cuerpo, haciendo a la chica gemir, por las placenteras sensaciones que el le causaba.

La mano de inuyasha que iba recorriendo su cuerpo pronto fue descendiendo en su recorrido hasta llegar a la zona intima de la chica mientras el se había acercado a su rostro para besarla en los labios. Sintió su mano presionada por las piernas de la chica que había cerrado sus piernas como un reflejo por los nervios y la falta de costumbre a las nuevas sensaciones que el hanyou le había ocasionado.

El rompió el beso lentamente, y le sonrió de una forma dulce – tranquila… - le susurro para que se calmara y volvió a besarla, la chica relajo sus piernas y el siguió acariciándola sobre la ropa interior, fijándose que ella se encontraba mojada.

Dio un gruñido al dificultársele el quitar las braguitas de Kagome y termino rompiéndolas con sus garras.

Una vez que Inuyasha se encontrara en la misma situación que Kagome (me refiero a la ropa) Empezó a rozar su miembro de la vagina de ella. Ella pudo sentir lo duro que se encontraba y un gemido mas sonoro de excitación se izo presente en la boca de la chica.

El intento penetrarla y se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba – tranquila intentare que no te duela, te lo prometo – le susurro al oído

Empezó a penetrarla con delicadeza pero muy contrario de lo que había dicho, la chica sintió un gran dolor y se abrazo a el con muchas fuerzas, escapándose de sus labios una mezcla de gemido y grito resultante del dolor y el placer.

Quiso separarse de ella para no lastimarla, pero seria mas doloroso para ambos, se adentro más en ella y empezaron los movimientos primero muy lentamente dando pequeños besos. Una vez que ella se acostumbro el aumento el ritmo haciendo escapar muchos gemidos de ella.

En medio del orgasmo el la mordió en el cuello marcándola como su hembra y derramándose dentro de ella. Lamió la herida que acababa de hacer en su cuello para luego ver como su hembra se quedaba dormida en sus brazos

* * *

**_Ya eso es todo por hoy n.n dejenme reviews para saber que si les gusto, mientras mas reviews mas rapido publico el segundo capitulo_**


	2. cap 2 adios inuyasha adios mi vida

**_holas aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste _**

**_Quiero darle las gracias a _**

**_AmorInu _**

**_Han-Ko _**

**_kagome yumika _**

**_serena tsukino chiba _**

**_flancolenis99 _**

**_Este capi no lo pude hacer muy largo, el tercero si sera mas largo.. bue vamos con la historia. n.n _**

**_Capitulo 2 _**

La miko despertó, abriendo sus ojos con pesadez y aun con mucho cansancio, se encontraba dentro de la cueva aun, se giro buscando el cuerpo de su amado y descubrió que ya no se encontraba a su lado, se levanto un poco sobresaltada tapándose con el haori de el y buscándolo con la mirada pero no pudo verlo por ningún lado ¿acaso ella había soñado todo? No podía ser posible, una mancha de su propia sangre en el haori que se encontraba debajo de ella, y el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna y en sus caderas le comprobaron que no lo había soñado.

Entonces mil suposiciones vinieron a su cabeza... Que el realmente no la amaba, que solo había jugado con ella, que ahora que era un youkai se había vuelto tan insensible como su hermano mayor, Que lo había echo por su parecido con Kikio y muchas cosas mas.

Triste y mas que todo furiosa, busco su ropa para largarse del lugar, y la encontró echa pedazos... eso aumento su estado de animo molesto. Tomo el haori rojo y se lo coloco como en ocasiones pasadas y salio de la cueva, echando mil insultos en su mente para inuyasha y dispuesta a irse a su época.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta furiosa y se dirigió a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo ante los ojos de su madre y dejando muy asustados a su hermano y a su abuelo, a tal punto que su madre prefirió dejar para después las preguntas sobre su uniforme.

Subió a su habitación, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño, dejo que la tina se llenara mientras ella se desvestía. Se situó frente al espejo mientras se quitaba la haori rojo y empezó a detallar su cuerpo, sus senos aun tenían marcas rojas echas por los labios de inuyasha, y su sexo manchado de sangre que se ligaba con algo mas... oh por kami la pura esencia de inuyasha, pego su frente del espejo queriendo dejar de pensar por un momento y fue cuando se fijo de algo, una marca en su cuello, en la unión del cuello y los hombros muy bien detallada la figura de los colmillos de inuyasha, era un idiota como se atrevía a hacerle eso, en donde había quedado su cordura, que no veía que eso no podría taparlo y como se lo explicaría a su madre, por un momento quería matarlo. Se metió a la tina que ya estaba llena, y se fijo que le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, después pensaría que hacer ahora solo quería relajarse.

Después de estar varias horas buscando que ponerse para tapar esa marca en su cuello y de haber descansado un poco, bajo a comer algo.

Cundo abría la nevera para ver que comía, vio a su madre, hermano y abuelo a todos con maletas en la sala, antes de poder preguntar algo su madre le entrego un papel con un numero de teléfono.

¿Que es esto? - pregunto un poco anonadada kagome.

Es el numero de tu tía Midoki, pasaremos una semana allá por que sota debe ir a un concurso del colegio allá en Kyoto- respondió su madre con una sonrisa en la cara - no te había dicho nada por que no pensé que llegarías tan pronto, te estaré llamando, si no contestas supondré que regresaste con inuyasha.

Esta bien, adiós, suerte sota! - decía kagome mientras su familia salía de la casa - genial hasta aquí estoy sola...

Kagome pasó el día limpiando y revisando las cosas de su colegio, esperaba a que inuyasha la fuera a buscar, de seguro el llegaría en cualquier momento molesto por ella haberse ido sin avisarle.

Llego la noche e Inuyasha no apareció por ninguna parte, sus suposiciones parecían ser totalmente ciertas ahora… casi se dormía llorando, su razón de vivir ahora la abandonaba… que podría hacer ahora sin inuyasha?... la respuesta le llego de pronto a la cabeza…

Bajo de su cama, y sus pies descalzos tocaron el frió suelo y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, salio de su habitación y bajo a la cocina. De una de las gavetas saco un afilado cuchillo… el acero estaba frió… su sangre era calida… dolor… no tanto como el de su alma… adiós Inuyasha…

**Bue aquí esta el segundo capitulo, pronto publicare el tercer capitulo, los quiero déjenme reviews porfa n.n se que ahora me quieren matar pero esperen a leer el tercer capitulo**


	3. 3 El unico culpable de su muerte soy yo

**_Aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 espero que les guste, ise todo lo que pude para poder actualizar pronto. _**

**_Ah los pedidos y la promesa que le hice a kagome yumika, este capi va a ser mas largo que los anteriores aunque no se que tan largo me salga xD. _**

**_Capitulo 3. Yo soy el unico culpable de su muerte. _**

Su sangre parecía quemarle la piel al contraste de lo frió que estaba el habiente, su corazón se detuvo unos segundo, mientras la sangre manchaba de rojo las cerámicas blancas del piso de la cocina, y de pronto su mente pareció reaccionar, que rayos había echo, no podía actuar así, como una niña huyendo de sus errores, sin embargo se quedo inmóvil. Hasta que una voz la izo reaccionar.

Kagome... - la voz de inuyasha la despertó de esa pesadilla - que rayos has echo...

Inuyasha... - las lagrimas de la chica brotaron y rápidamente, se acurruco en los brazos de su amado - yo... no…se... - la piel de kagome empezaba a tornarse pálida por la perdida de sangre, y ella empezaba a marearse y a perder el aliento.

La noche del "incidente" en que kagome fue a parar al hospital sola, mientras un youkai se encontraba en su casa a punto de abrirle un hueco al piso de la sala pues la chica no le había permitido ir con ella. A la llegada de kagome al día siguiente el no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero fue sorprendido por la voz fría y seca de su mujer

¿ha que has venido?- dijo sin querer mostrar ningún sentimiento-

EHH? - inuyasha estaba confundido con la reacción de kagome.

te pregunte que a que as venido – de nuevo fría, seca nada de la acostumbrada kagome – si solo viniste a saciar tus instintos es mejor que te vallas.

..a saciar sus instintos, por que kagome decía eso? que acaso el ya no le había demostrado que la amaba?

... no son solo palabras...

...no es solo sexo...

Son acciones.

Su conciencia pareció aclararle un poco el panorama, sin duda su hembra estaba confundida.

Eres mi hembra puedo venir a verte cuando me venga en gana - dijo inuyasha sorprendiendo a kagome por esas palabras "MI HEMBRA" - eres tu quien a echo mal al escapar de mi y eso no lo entiendo.

Yo no escape de ti- fuiste tu quien se desapareció -le reprocho kagome sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Ah mujer ay que ver que eres testaruda - dijo inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia - sabes que te amo, ya te lo e dicho, pero por que te has echo esto - inuyasha tomo con delicadeza la mano de kagome dejando ver los vendajes que le había puesto en el hospital.

Yo pensé que tu me habías abandonado inuyasha... - kagome volvía a echarse en llanto, mientras su inu la abrazaba.

¿Por que abría yo de hacer eso? si te he marcado como mi hembra deberías ya estar segura y dejar esas suposiciones tontas - inuyasha intentaba consolarla

Marcado...? - kagome recordó por un momento la marca en su cuello - de que hablas...

De eso - dijo el acariciando el cuello de ella, apartando el cuello de la camisa que la tapaba - no me agrada que la tapes, esa marca te marca como mi hembra, como la mujer a la que e elegido para que este conmigo el resto de mi vida y con la que quiero tener una familia, a la que ningún otro hombre se le puede acercar... - dicho esto inuyasha acaricio el rostro de la chica y deposito un beso en su frente, para luego cargarla y llevarla a su habitación para que descansara un poco. En cuanto la dejo sobre la cama la chica se encargo de romper el silencio.

Y tu donde estabas cuando yo desperté? – pregunto kagome en son de reclamo (N/A: esta chica no se cansa de pelear, creo que por eso mis amigos dicen que me parezco a ella, y bueno por una lista mas larga)

A Inuyasha se le erizo la piel, trago con dificultad y el corazón se le detuvo un momento – solo fui a dar una vuelta y cuando regrese no estabas, espere a que regresaras pero cuando vi que no regresabas te fui a buscar por lo alrededores y luego se me ocurrió venir a ver aquí.

Esta bien – kagome se acomodo en los brazos de él, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el – te amo Inuyasha…

Y yo a ti kagome… -

Durante el fin de semana volvieron al sengoku, Kagome por fin se acordó de que tenían amigos y que después de la batalla contra Naraku no los habían visto y sabía a la perfección que sango no se encontraba bien después de la muerte de Kohaku. Todo el fin de semana los buscaron pero no los encontraron, sin embargo kagome estaba segura de que Sango y Miroku se encontraban bien, y inuyasha le reforzó la idea con el echo de que los cuerpos muertos no se encontraban en el lugar de la batalla ni en lo alrededores (N/A: -.- que alentador no?). Por lo cual kagome convenció a inuyasha de quedarse un tiempo en su época para ella poder ponerse al día con sus clases y exámenes, a lo cual inuyasha accedió de mala gana.

La semana que se quedarían en la época de kagome se transformo en 3 semanas que estaban volviendo loco a inuyasha. La familia de Kagome aprovecho de tomar sus vacaciones y se quedaron en Kyoto todo ese tiempo, y aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que volvieran.

Inuyasha se desesperaba, no le gustaba mucho la comida, y tenia ganas de comer presas que el mismo casara, saborear la sangre de una presa, le parecía fastidioso que Kagome se despertara siempre temprano para ir a clases se la pasaba casi todo el día allá, no lo dejaba ir con ella, en casa se la pasaba estudiando y el parecía estar pintado en la pared, y para aumentarle a su coraje cuando se iban a la cama la chica se dormía y así el no podía deshacerse de las ganas que tenia de repetir lo que había ocurrido cuando recién se había convertido en un youkai.

Kagome estaba vuelta loca con las clases, tenia muchos exámenes, llegaba siempre cansada a casa. Aparte de las clases y de tener que lidiar con inuyasha que se la pasaba peleando por todo, desde hace una semana que había empezado a sentirse mal, tenia nauseas al despertar, casi no comía por que nada le apetecía y en muchas ocasiones le causaba asco la comida. Temía que se había enfermado por el estrés de los exámenes, se colocaba la mayor cantidad de perfume que podía y se la pasaba echando ambientador en toda la casa, sabia que con el olfato de inuyasha podía detectar que estaba un poco enferma, así que se encargaba de mantener la casa y a ella indetectables por el olor de el, lo que causaba que inuyasha casi se asfixiara por el olor que para el era horrible y que ciertamente hacia que ella se sintiera un poco mal también.

Ya estaban por terminar las clases, Al salir kagome venia feliz, ya había terminado con la mayoría de sus materias, y le hacia ver que sin duda pasaría el año, afuera del colegio estaba muy feliz abrasándose con sus amigas, todas muy feliz por las buenas calificaciones que había obtenido estas ultimas semanas, de pronto Hojo llego a felicitarlas y cuando fue a felicitar a kagome la abrazo fuertemente incluso alzándola del suelo y dándole vuelta (N/A: lo se este párrafo esta bastante patéticoxD )

Segundo después estaba Hojo de cara en el suelo y kagome sujeta del brazo con mucha fuerza por las garras de inuyasha que llegaron a sacarle un poco de sangre, Mientras las amigas de kagome y otros cuantos presentes veían la escena anonadados.

Inuyasha había estado desesperado por ver a kagome, así que no le pareció tan mala idea ir a verla al colegio, tomo la precaución de ponerse la gorra que veces anteriores kagome le había puesto cuando iban a salir juntos, pero al llegar al colegio y ver a su mujer en esa situación con otro hombre le izo hervir la sangre.

Tiro a Kagome al suelo dispuesto a darle una paliza a Hojo y así lo izo, una vez que dejo al chico inconciente lo dejo tranquilo por las suplicas de kagome, y los gritos de la ahora multitud. Ahora quien tendría que rendirle cuentas seria su mujer...

Tomo fuertemente a Kagome que se encontraba a sus pies pidiéndole que dejara tranquilo a Hojo, del brazo nuevamente haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio. y así se la llevo casi a arrastrando hasta la casa. Por alguna razón el no le haría daño frente a todos...

Una vez que llegaron a la casa la tiro en el piso de la sala, para automáticamente tomarla de nuevo por ambos brazos, levantarla y arrojarla contra la pared y empezar a golpearla por todas parte. La volvió a tomar de los brazos y la tiro nuevamente al piso, pero esta vez se coloco encima de ella. La mordió en el mismo sitio en donde la había marcado antes, pero esta vez con mucha fuerza, con rabia, como queriéndole recordar a la chica que ella le pertenecía.

Estaba molesto, la idea de que Kagome iba siempre tan apresurada al colegio era por ese chico, lo iba a matar... o mataría él a Kagome?…

Levanto las piernas de la chica que estaba casi inconsciente por los golpes que le había propinado, metió sus manos debajo de la falda de esta y rompió con sus garras las bragas rasguñando un poco las piernas de ella. Deshizo el nudo de su pantalón y con furia la penetro, haciendo que la chica gimiera y gritara de dolor, mientras ella apretaba sus puños sacándose sangre con las uñas.  
Inuyasha se acerco al rostro de ella para besarle y con una mano apretó uno de los senos haciéndola gritar de dolor nuevamente. Sintió el olor de su hembra nuevamente como hace días no lo hacia, pero había algo mas… un olor acompañaba al de su hembra… un olor desde el interior de ella…

Su sentido del oído también pudo escuchar algo, aparte del latido del corazón de Kagome que iba muy acelerado, había otro latido… uno que iba deteniéndose poco a poco…

Estas…preñada… - inuyasha abrió muy grande los ojos quedando sorprendido por eso y luego grito a la pobre kagome que no paraba de llorar – POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS PREÑADA!

Se separo rápidamente de ella, pero ya era tarde, la sangre empezaba a hacerse presente, y el latido del corazón de su pequeño ya había cesado talmente. El mismo había matado a su crió…

Pareció entrar en razón, y la vio, sangrando, en medio de un aborto que el mismo le había ocasionado, y aparte de eso, la marca de sus garras en las mangas de su uniforme manchado de sangre por las múltiples heridas que el mismo había ocasionado.

La tomo en brazos, debía ayudarla, por que el sabia que ella no estaría bien tampoco, si ya había matado a su hijo, no quería que su mujer corriera con la misma suerte.

* * *

Desde el día del aborto que inuyasha le provoco a kagome, no se había atrevido ni a mirarla, la dejo al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, pero el siempre estaba en los alrededores muy pendiente. 

Pasaron cinco días desde entonces cuando kagome al fin salio de la cabaña de la anciana, durante su estadía allí, no dijo ninguna palabra. Cuando la anciana vio las heridas y el aborto supo de qué se trataba todo, por lo cual decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta a kagome ni presionarla para que hablara.

Inuyasha la vio desde la copa del árbol salir de la cabaña, se sintió bien, pues tenía ya cinco días sin verle, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa le invadió. La sonrisa en los labios de ella había desaparecido, y algunos moretones en su rostro y piernas aun no desaparecían.

Pensó que ella solo salía a tomar aire, pero no fue así, la chica se dirigía al pozo. ¿Acaso pensaba irse de nuevo sin avisarle ¿ cuando comprendería esa mujer que ella le pertenecía y que el no quería que estuviera viendo a ese idiota de nuevo?

Inuyasha, ya había dejado de un lado la idea de que kagome lo estuviera engañando con Hojo, por que tenia claro que ella lo amaba, y en su piel no había rastro del olor del humano, pero aun así le desagradaba que ella lo viera, y que el chico se le acercase, pues era mas que obvio que al chico le agradaba de sobre manera Kagome. Así que la detuvo antes de que llegara al pozo.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo inuyasha detrás de ella, haciendo que la chica volteara.

…. – ella no respondió, solo se quedo callada

Te pregunte que a donde rayos crees que vas! – inuyasha no tenia mucha paciencia.

De nuevo ella no contesto, inuyasha la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la acerco a su rostro, ella solo dio un pequeño gemido de dolor por esa acción, mientras lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Preciosa no quiero que te vallas – el corazón de inuyasha pareció ablandarse con los ojos llorosos de kagome – perdóname kagome… yo soy un tonto… pero te amo…

La abrazó, el abrazo fue correspondido por kagome, y así se quedaron por un rato.

Kagome debemos hablar- dijo en tono suave, pero la chica solo dio un quejido – comprendo que no quieras hablarme por todo lo que hice, pero debemos hablar kagome – la chica negó con la cabeza……

¿Por qué no kagome? Por favor perdóname – le suplico un poco a ella, pero la chica solo se tomo el cuello con las manos y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Lo cual izo pensar a inuyasha. (N/A: seria bueno que de vez en cuando use el cerebro este sapenco ¬¬ … pero como lo amo >- )

Acaso no puedes hablar? – ella asintió con la cabeza.

De seguro que con los gritos de ella ese día se había lastimado la garganta, solo pudo abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero ella se sentía tan distante en sus brazos y no era para menos, después de todo lo que el le había echo.

* * *

Pasaron ese dia buscando a sus amigos pero denuevo no los encontraron, para al final terminar dormidos abrazados en la rama de un arbol. 

Al dia siguiente kagome pudo recuperar el habla,durante ese dia vio actitudes un poco diferentes en inuyasha, se habia vuelto un cazador despiadado, y ante nada no permitia que ningun hombre se le acercara, la mayoria le uhia antes de que les iciera algo, pero un youkai se atrevio a hacercarsele a kagome y ni el polvo quedo de el.

A Inuyasha, Kagome no le parecia tristes por la perdida del cachorro, aunque si parecia sorprendida de enterarse que estaba preñada

Ya empesaba a oscurecer cuando una joven youkai, que aparentaba la misma edad de inuyasha, de piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello liso del mismo color que vestia como de la manado de los lobos, apareció atrás de el, lo abrazo y beso muy cerca de los labios.

Hola lindo inuyasha - la chica tenia una voz de lo mas melosa que molesto de sobre manera a Kagome.

¿y TU KIEN ERES? - la furiosa kagome estaba que echaba humo de la furia...

Yo? - la chica pareció pensarlo un momento - yo soy la chica por la cual Inuyasha te dejo sola el otro día! - guiño un ojo burlándose de kagome.

Kagome salio del sitio directo al pozo, Inuyasha quiso ir detrás de ella, pero la mujer no se lo permitió y lo retuvo del brazo

Déjala querido, pronto regresara... - lo tomo de la nuca y acerco sus labios a los de el- ahora estas conmigo...

Vas a destruir mi vida sabia? – Inuyasha la enfrento levantado una ceja

Jajajajaja – separo su rostros – tranquilo inuyasha, solo quería decirte que Kouga ya sabes lo que querías que supiera, que Kagome es tu mujer.

Si pero las cosas van a cambiar si tu sigues fastidiando a kagome –

Tranquilo yo hablare con ella, y no tienes de que preocuparte, pronto volverá a quedar preñada de ti – dicho esto la chica desapareció dejando a inuyasha sorprendido

Oye deja de lloriquear – la mujer apareció detrás de kagome que se encontraba sentada junto al pozo llorando

Tu que quieres? No me voy a meter entre inuyasha y tu! –

No seas niña kagome! – la chica pareció molestarse un poco por la terquedad de kagome – que raro que no reconozcas mi presencia.

Kagome se concentro un momento – La Shikkon no tama… …

Así es, este fue el deseo que inuyasha pidió el día que te dejo sola, a cambio de el volver a ser un hanyou para no hacerte daño, solo que la transformación de youkai a hanyou se ha tardado un poco, bueno el pidió que yo solo pudiera hacer bien a las personas, pero para eso necesitaba una consciencia propia...y buenoaqui me tienes...asi que deja los celos niña ahora debo irme, no quiero estar en medio de peleas - y asi sin mas la chica desaparecio dejando a kagome algo confundida, pero feliz de saber que inuyasha no la engañaba.

Inuyasha llego con kagome y esta lo abrazo calidamente.

pasaron una semana mas buscando a sus amigos y nuevamente no los encontraron, kagome empesaba a estar nerviosa por eso y preocuparse, pero inuyasha estaba apunto de hacerla olvidar todo que no fueran ellos dos...

La miko salia del rio acababa de darse un baño mientras inuyasha cuidaba los alrededores para que nadie interrumpiera su baño, pero su sorpresa fue que al salir del agua su amado la atrajo con fuerza hacia el sellando sus labios en un beso que fue bien correspondido por kagome.

Él ya tenia la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta, y se encargo de que la toalla de kagome fuera a parar al piso, mientras el depositaba besos en su cuello y la chica lo rodeaba con sus manos por el cuello.

Se besaron nuevamente con frenesi, mientras las manos de kagome recorrian el pecho y la espalda de inuyasha y el bajaba su rostro para saborear los pechos de la chica haciendola gemir.

Besaba, mordia y lamia como la primera vez los encantos de su amada arreatandole multiple gemidso, mientras ella se encargaba de deshacer el nudo de su pantalon.

Una vez que inuyasha sintio su pantalon caer al piso, tomo ambas piernas de kagome y la alzo, poniendo las piernas de ella sostenidas de la cadera de el y empeso a adentrarse en ella, mientras kagome gemia por el placer de tener nuevamente a su amado dentro de el. olvidando los malos entendido, el dolor, el maltrato y la muerte de su cachorro.

El placer aumentaba con cada envestida de inyasha, hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo, y una vez mas inuyasha se derramo dentro de ella.

Inuyasha la acosto sutilmente en el suelo y el se acosto junto a ella. Kagome lo abrazo y se acurruco en el pecho de el.

Sabes yo siento que tu no estas muy triste por la perdida de nuestro cachorro... - una vez que las respiraciones de ambos se calmaron inuyasha se atrevio a hablar sobre eso que lo atormentaba

Yo primero no sabia que iba a tener un bebe, y aunque lo ubiera sabido, yo no estaba lista para saberlo, asi que lo mas seguro era que no lo ubiera tenido de igual manera - ella suspiro - yo no estoy lista para tener un bebe.

¿Como que no lo tendrias? - inuyasha empesaba a tener una mala impresion en la cabeza - si estas embarazada estas embarazada y listo

En mi epoca se puede detener el embarazo cuando esta empesando... pero para eso es necesario matar al bebe. - las palabras de kagome molestaron de sobre manera a inuyasha, que rapidamente se levanto, recogio sus ropas y la dejo sola...

El se sentia culpable de la muerte de su bebe, pero ahora kagome le sale con que ella lo ubiera matado de igual manera, como que no estaba lista para tener un cachorro, ya tenia 16 años por kami, muchas mujeres a su edad ya tenian hasta mas de cinco crias. De pronto su olfato percibio a Kouga acercandose a su mujer...

_**Realmente kagome yumika me puso a parir con esta capitulo, se que no esta muy largo, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, bueno el proximo capitulo estara mucho mejor y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el capi pasado, espero tener mas reviews para este capi**_


End file.
